The Number Game
by TheShrimpyGleek
Summary: The glee guys play a game and they are pretty surprised by the outcome! Just a funny  hopefully  little one shot I wrote because I m home sick! :  Lot's of spelling mistakes sorry!


**Hey guys! Just a random little one shot I wrote because I'm home sick. It's kinds cute and supposed to be funny. Not as good as my other stuff but whatever, I was bored! :P**

**For anyone who reads HBACTL a new chapter will be going up on Wednesday and I'll try to post at the same time each week.**

**Hope you enjoy and take a second to leave a quick review! **

**Thanks!**

**MsTalented25**

The Number Game

They New Directions had decided to go to the movies to ring in the New Year. This sounds a lot simpler than it sounds. First they had to find a time that worked for everyone and since most people had family spread all over the place that was a challenge in itself. Then when they got there they realized they had no idea what movie they were actually going to go see. After the group of teens argued over that for a several minutes they decided to split up into two groups. The boys were going to see latest action/thriller while Kurt and the girls were going to see the newest RomCom. They didn't however account for the fact that the girls' movie was about a half hour longer than the guys', so that's why Blaine was hanging around the movie theatre with half the glee club waiting for his boyfriend to come out of the other theatre and deeply regretting his choice in film. He had already seen the girls' movie with his younger sister and it had been awful, but to be honest the one he saw wasn't that much better.

The guys were discussing all the fights and explosions and car chases and hot girls in the film (Blaine didn't really participate in the last subject) when Puck stopped them.

"Hey check it out, those girls are totally checking us out." He said with a smirk. Sure enough a few girls in the corner of the lobby were throwing glances their way giggling and waving shyly.

"Bet you I could get their number." Rory said with a small smirk.

"I think any of us could get their numbers." Artie said rolling his eyes.

"Quit arguing _I'm _the biggest ladies man out of this group." He said with a smug tone. Blaine rolled his eyes, here they go again. Every time he hung out with the guys they would fight over who could get the most girls then make up some ridiculous competition to prove it.

"Are you kidding?" Sam said with a disbelieving tone.

"No, I bet out of all of you I could get the most numbers." Puck countered back.

"Let's see shall we? Everyone split up and try to get girls' numbers whoever gets the most wins the official title of New Direction's ladies man." Mike said. So apparently it was already time for the insane competition. So just like that all the guys, even the ones with girlfriends, were off to collect phone numbers leaving Blaine all alone to watch the scene unfold. _This is so much more fun when Kurt is here to make fun of them with me. _He thought tohimself as he sulked over to one of the seats by the door. He was pondering songs for glee and generally letting his mind wander when the small group of girls from before walked up to him.

"Um, uh, hi." One said while the other two giggled. "Shhh!" The first one quieted the others although she was giggling herself. "So we were just um," another fit of giggles, "we saw you and your friends hanging out and," once more they giggled, "well we were wondering…" giggles.

"We thought you were really cute!" one of the other girls blurted out.

"Stacy!" the first one scolded. "Uh, yeah what she said so, here are our numbers." The girls said once again giggling and holding out three small slips of paper with three names and three numbers. Blaine was going to give them the whole '_sorry I'm taken' _speech but something stopped him and an idea crossed his mind.

"Uh thanks, I'll let you know." He said taking the papers and giving them a smile and a wink. They ran off giggling and whispering to each other. _And people wonder why I'm gay? _He rolled his eyes.

Over the next few minutes he sat and watched as girl after girl came up and gave him their name and number. He never knew how many desperate teenage girls were in Lima! Eventually the boys wandered back over to him, most looking quite proud.

"I got two." Artie said sounding a bit disappointed.

"Ha I got four!" Puck said with a small smirk.

"Aw, that beats my three." Sam said sadly.

"I actually got six!" Rory said proudly with his huge grin.

"Well damn!" Puck muttered. "I'm beat!"

"Bow down to the Asian master!" Mike said with a flourish, "I got nine!"

"What?" Artie said.

"That's right I win!" Mike exclaimed proudly.

"Hold it Chang, how many did you get Finn?" Puck asked annoyed.

"I, I got zero?" Finn said confused. There was a moment of silence before all the boys burst out laughing. "Shut up." Finn muttered sadly.

"Well, I guess mike won." Sam said with a roll of his eyes.

"Yes!" Mike cheered doing a little victory twirl.

"Seventeen." Blaine said smugly.

"What?" Artie said as all six pairs of eyes turned to stare at him in shock.

"Seventeen numbers." Blaine said with a shrug pulling the small wad of papers out of his jacket pocket.

"That's totally unfair!" Finn said looking pretty upset.

"Well I guess I lost." Mike said throwing his arms up in defeat.

"That's like a new record! I give you my full respect man." Puck said with a small laugh.

"Thanks." Blaine said fanning himself with the numbers only to torture his friends.

"I don't get it." Rory said confused.

"The gay guy got the most numbers so he's the ladies man of the group." Artie explained shaking his head in defeat. Just then all the girls came bustling out of the theatre chatting excitedly.

"Hey, you were right. That movie was terrible!" Kurt said with a roll of his eyes. Blaine smiled. "Hey what's got them all bummed out?" he asked with a glance at the other guys.

"Oh just one of their stupid games gone awry." He answered with a chuckle.

"When will they ever learn those competitions never prove anything." Kurt muttered shaking his head.

"Personally I think never." Blaine said as the group walked outside. Everyone said their goodbyes and started heading off to different cars. Before Kurt and Blaine got into the Navigator Puck ran up to them.

"Hey Blaine, can I have those numbers, you don't need 'em." He said.

"Sure." Blaine said handing puck the papers and ignoring Kurt's questioning gaze.

"Thanks man!" Puck said with a smile then headed off to his own truck.

"Blaine Anderson is there something you're not telling me?" Kurt asked with an amused tone to his voice.

"So maybe I won the New Directions title of ladies man." He shrugged sheepishly.

"Of course you would." Kurt said with an annoyed sigh.

"Hey, it doesn't matter because all I need is you!" he said with a smile giving their linked hands a squeeze.

"Awww, that's sweet! Incredibly cheesy, but sweet." Kurt said returning the smile. "And it must have been pretty funny to see the other guys reactions."

"Hilarious! Finn might be a bit cranky though, he didn't get any." Blaine said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, that's very Finn." Kurt laughed shaking his head.

And that's how the glee guys learned that if they needed a date, they asked Blaine to get a number for them.

Meh! Couldn't think of an ending! :P

**Oh well, too bad!**

**I'm watching endless glee episodes and right now Kurt and Blaine just finished singing "Perfect"! Sometimes it's nice to have a day off once and a while!**

**Reviews? Maybe?**


End file.
